Lipids play many important roles in maintaining homeostasis of living organisms. An understanding these lipids could further our understanding into mechanisms of disease, including the identification of biomarkers and potential drug targets. Biofluids (e.g., plasma) are typically complex with large lipid diversity across many orders of concentration, which presents analytical challenges. Reverse-phase chromatography separates lipids based on their hydrophobicity, however shows no class distinction. Normal-phase and HILIC chromatography provides a separation based upon lipid head group, but provides little separation within a given class.